School Daze
by irionelissa
Summary: The year 2000. The School Regan high school. The Student Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn. Will they fall for each other or will Sydney stay with her boyfriend Danny.
1. The high school Daze

_After reading all the chapters of a story called "Shiver" by TimeIsOnYourSide in one night I got this idea it's kind of like "Shiver" because it takes place when they are in school but is differant in many way. PleasereadI really want to know whateverone thinks good or bad._

_**March 2, 2000**_

**Sydney **

Today at school we got a new hot guy. His name is Michael Vaughn. He moved here from France after his dad died. The only problem is he does not even notice me he is to busy paying attaching to Lauren Reed, the "cool girl". He has looked at me though or right through me. When I looked back at him to see if he was looking at me he waved at his girl friend. (I hope her and her two inch hills fall in to a mud pit.) I think Danny is going to ask me to the Spring Fling next week.

**Vaughn**

Today was my first day at Regan High School I have some friends. I also have this girl how I don't even like hanging on my arm all the time. I think her name is Lauren Weed or something. I wish this girl Sydney Bristow noticed me, but she has a boyfriend. It is better then at the family farm there is more cute girls here. Man, I miss my dad.

* * *

_**March 3, 2000**_

**Sydney **

God, my life is over! Today at lunch I embarrassed myself in front of everybody. When I went to put up my tray Danny poked me in the ribs and I was so surprised I screamed and dropped my tray spilling my coke all over my white shirt and punched him out. I don't think I'm ever going to be asked out again. The day got a little better after Danny came back to civilization he asked me never to punch him again and if I would like to go to the Spring Fling next week with him I so said yes. We are going out tomorrow to the fair I can't what. I hope my dad's not here when he picks me up he freaks Danny out. The first time Danny took me out my dad asked him every question I could think of and more.

**Vaughn **

She is so cute when she screams. Sydney is who I'm talking about, today at lunch she screamed and knocked her boyfriend out it was so freaking funny. I think Lauren wants me to ask her to next weeks Spring Fling she kept showing her friends (in front of me) dress she wanted to ware. This weekend she invited me to the fair I think she wants me to ask her out.

* * *

_**March 4, 2000**_

**Sydney**

I was at the fair today when Vaughn was there with his girlfriend. And he noticed me starring at him when Danny was trying to win me a stuffed bunny. He can over to me. He acclyie came over to me. He said "Hi my name is Michael Vaughn, but you can call me Vaughn."

"Hi I'm Sydney Bristow, but you cold call me Syd." I said holding out my hand. That was when Danny wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hi, I'm her boyfriend Danny." He cut in. I was so embarrass. Here I was in front of the boy of my dreams and my boy friend of two years and I had know idea what to do

So I just said, "I think our girl friend wants you Vaughn," as I pointed to Lauren who came over and through herself at him.

"Hey baby why don't you go win me a stuffed animal." She said as he looked at me smiling.

This is the best part though "First, I'm not your baby we are not even dating. Second, why don't you go over there and win yourself your own prize. Third, I'm talking to my new friend here." Then he picked up my hand and kissed it "Onshuntaey." he said as I giggled and Danny looked at me with a confused look on his face. Lauren got really pissed and stormed off.

God, this is when things went bad. "Why don't you go get your girlfriend something nice." Danny said then he turned and French kissed me. When I turned after the kiss was over to see if he was still there he wasn't he was not even in site.

God I love him, but which one. The prefect boyfriend or the prefect hot French guy that I just meet. Vaughn."

**Vaughn**

Today was horrible when I went to go say hi to Syd her boyfriend French kissed her and told me that I should get some thing for Lauren my "girlfriend." Life total sucks I think I'm going to try and ask her to the Spring Fling tomorrow.

* * *

_**March 5, 2000**_

**Sydney**

Today was the best day ever!

"Hello."

"Hey." Vaughn said.

Dropping everything and rolled over on my bed I said "How did you get this number," in a sweet voice.

"Why don't you ask your friend Francine who she gives your number to."

"I will, so why did you call?"

"I just what to say hi."

"and?"

"Does there always need to be and "and"."

"No guy calls just to say hi."

"Really?"

"Well unless you are a boyfriend." I said then I heard the worst thing possible a beep meaning there was some one on the other line. 'Hey, Vaughn could you hold on I have a call on the other line."

"Sure I'll hold on." He said in the cutest voice.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Who is this?"

"It's your boyfriend the one you have been dating for two years."

"Hah?"

"Danny." he said yelling into my ear.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm talking to a friend."

"Who?"

"Oh just a friend."

"So it's not Francine."

"No, it's a guy."

"So what does this guy want?"

"To say hi."

"Oh I'll call you later then." He said and hung up with out even saying good bye.

I hit flash to talk to Vaughn some more "Hey that was Danny."

"Oh. Then I better make this quick. Do you what to go to the Spring Fling with me?"

"Uh. I love to."

"Great I'll pick you up at eight."

"Shoot, Vaughn I can't."

"What?"

"Danny asked me out."

"Oh. Ok, then I guess I'll talk to you at school tomorrow," and he hung up. I wish Friday never happened.

**Vaughn **

Man my life sucks. When I called to ask Sydney out Danny called and interrupted then when I asked her to go to the Spring Fling with me she said yes then said that she couldn't that Danny had already asked her out man that means either I go alone or I ask Lauren. I'll go alone.

**_Please Review on the lastes chapter_**


	2. God kill me now

_When I wrote this i had no idea that it was going to turn out this way. I was so embaressess when i wrote the prom night. i hope you have fun readingit please tell me what you think._

_**March 10, 2000**_

**Sydney**

Today was odd. It was the Spring Fling and I went with Danny even though I wanted to go with Vaughn and today I wished I did. When we got there it was a worst then I thought Vaughn came alone and Francine was not even through.

"Do you want to dance?" Danny asked me.

Of coarse I said "Sure." He grabbed my hand and we walked to the dance floor. There were about 6 other couples slow dancing as I looked around I also so Vaughn so lonely over in the corner it looked like he was going to leave some time soon then he looked up and he was looking strait at me then he got up and started walking towards me he look so cute in that tux.

"May I cut in?" Vaughn asked politely.

"No dude she is my girlfriend I'm not going to let so new French guy steel my girl away." he said in the most horrible response.

And all is said was "Danny! I'm not a piece of meat if he want to dance with me he can."

"What?" Danny said confused.

"Vaughn could you wait until the next dance." I said trying to calm Danny down.

"Sure." Vaughn said so politely he was so cute when he was politely. Then he went to sit down back in the corner.

"Danny you don't need to be so mean. He was asking politely." I yelled at him.

"Syd, he as been trying to steel you away from me ever since he moved here." he yelled back. Thank fully that was when the sung ended and Danny went to go sit down, but before he did he said under his breath "Go dance with you new boyfriend."

And just to push him a little farther off the edge I said "Ok, how bout I go dance with him maybe it will turn into a kiss then I'll go back to his place."

Oh that really pushed him till he was hanging on to the edge with a string then he told me "Oh go lay your new boyfriend."

"Maybe I will." and that is all I'm going to say that happed tonight the rest is nothing.

**Vaughn**

The Spring Fling was horrible except for wonderful dance that me and Sydney had. she was talking when we first started dancing "God, I hate Danny he told me to go lay you. He hates when other guys go ga ga over me. What are you looking at?" She asked me.

"Your beautiful brown eyes." I said then she stared gigging. Then she stared to stair at me "What are you looking at?"

"Your beautiful smile." She told me. God I wanted to lean over to her and kiss her beautiful potty lips. Then before I knew it the song was over and her Danny was over there getting between us. I decide to leave.

_**March 15, 2000**_

**Sydney**

Things between me and Danny have gotten back to normal Vaughn has not talked to me since the Spring Fling. I think he is to scared of Danny. Anyway Danny keeps trying to get me to come over to his house to watch some movies while his parents are gone, but I did not want to do it with him yet maybe at prom.

**Vaughn**

I have not talk to Syd since Spring Fling I don't want to get in-between the two I figure Danny was going to try to get Syd to come over this week. I miss my dad I wish he was here why did he have to work with the CIA.

_**May 1, 2000 **_

**Sydney **

Today is such a good day I'm going to the prom with Danny and my dad is gone for work until Saturday. I'm so going to ask him over after the prom tomorrow. After the Spring Fling things have gotten better I think it's because Vaughn does not even look at me anymore. But I look at him I look at his beautiful eyes his wonderful smile and his great hair. Man I wish he looked at me.

**Vaughn**

Tomorrow the prom and I'm going to it with this girl I meat last week at the mall looking for a book. Her name is Patience Bratt which I thought was an odd name, but she said it was a name of her great grandmothers.

_**May 2, 2000**_

**Sydney**

Today was the worst night in my life after going to the prom I invited Danny back to my house after he changed in to some blue jeans and a T and I changed in to my work out shorts and a tank top. We sat to watch movie on my dads lather couch then we started to make out then it lead to something more and I took off his shirt and he started to take off my shirt when my dad came home to surprise me about him being home early. He stared to call my name when he heard us fumbling around on the couch. It was horrible he yelled at me as I covered myself up with Danny's T then he grabbed Danny by the ear and pulled him outside I could hear him all the way in my room when I was trying to find a shirt I could wear to escape and run to someone else's house I could not be in that house after my dad saw me like that. When I came down to grab the car keys he started to yell at me and tell me that he could never sit on that couch again then as I stared to leave he told me "You are never going to see Danny again."

I'll I could think of was to say "Fine I won't go see Danny I'll go see one of my other guy friends." then I slammed the door.

He followed me into the garage and said "No you are not you are never going to see any other guys ever." Then I was gone I had no where to go, but Vaughn's house hopefully Vaughn was not having any girls over tonight.

**Vaughn**

I looked over at the clock on the wall it read 2:34 meaning it was not the one that was pounding. I started to move around when I heard the pounding again this time I knew it was coming from the door I yelled "Hold on."

I opened the door to find Sydney standing there in these cute little gray shorts and a pink little jacket with the number 13 on it. She said "Hi sorry if I woke you it's just I didn't have anywhere to go." I opened the door to where she could get in under my arm. "Thanks."

"So what are you doing here?" I asked her as she sat down on the couch and covered herself up with the blanket I was using.

"I couldn't go over to Danny's and I did not want to stay at my house with my dad."

"What happened with your dad?"

"He kind of caught me on the couch."

"What is wrong with you being on your own couched?" I asked her with a confused look on my face.

"It's not that I was on the couch I was on the couch with Danny."

"Ok so what is wrong with Danny and you on the couch cuddling." I asked still confused

"Two thing we weren't just cuddling and Danny my not have had I shirt on and…I may not have had-"

"Stop! I don't need to know anymore about Danny and your sex life."

"First thing, Danny and I don't have a sex life at least not now and second thing is it alright if I stay here tonight?" She asked as I as looked at her eyes.

"Sure. You can have the couch and I'll take the floor just let me get some pillows and another blanket."

When I came back she had this cute little look in her eyes saying "Thanks, I know most guys would ask if they were going to get any."


	3. waking up

_**May 3, 2000**_

**Sydney**

Waking up in Vaughn arms was nice the only thing was waking up and not knowing how I got there. When I woke up this morning I felt this very muscular arm around me turned to give a kiss to my boyfriend Danny. (without opening my eyes) I rolled around and gave him a quick kiss and then I opened my eyes to see that it was not my boyfriend but Vaughn. The only thing I could think to do was scream and I did. The loudest scream ever. "Ahhhh!" When I started to scream he open his eyes then realizing where he was and who I was he jumped up and stared to try to comprehend what was going on when his mom ran in with a broom and her hair in curlers she was screaming to trying to figure out why there was a girl in her living room with a nothing one but a jacket and some short shorts.

"Ok, who are you?" She final asked as we stopped screaming, but still holding the broom out like a bat.

"I…I'm Sydney Bristow." Trying to catch my breath and figure out what to say.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't remember."

Then Vaughn finally said something "Mom this is a friend of mine she came over after the prom."

"Oh, that makes a lot more since, but Michael I thought I told you to keep your dates upstairs."

"Mom she is not my date she came over because she did not want to see her boyfriend and her friend head someone over."

"Then why did you not go home?" She said rest the broom on her shoulder.

"She-"

"Shut up Michael, let her talk for herself."

"I kind of did not want to see my dad after he surprised me and my date on the couch."

"Oh so you needed a place to stay. That's fine, but sweetie why were you screaming."

"I forgot where I was." I lied trying not to mention the fact that I kissed him. "I probably need to go home and tell my dad that I'm alright. Ah…Vaughn thank you for letting me stay the night. I'll call you later today. Um… It's nice meeting you Mrs. Vaughn. Bye." I said backing myself away from them trying to get out the door.

The worst thing possible happened next. As I walked out the door as fast as I could to jump in my car Danny drove by and he saw me wearing very little coming out of a guys house that he did not want me to be near so he pulled over to find out what was going on.

"What the hell are you doing here Syd!"

Hearing that voice I was scared to turn around, "Hey Danny I just got up and I thought I would visit Vaughn."

Before he had a chance to responded Vaughn walked out the door wearing nothing, but boxers "Hey Syd I'm glad I caught you forgot this." He said handing me my purse.

"Thanks."

"What the HELL is going on!" Danny yelled as he looked at me holding my purse in my short shorts and then at Vaughn wearing nothing but boxers. "God Syd, I thought you loved me at least you seem to last night."

**Vaughn**

"Wait a minute. Danny nothing happed between me and Syd last night she just need some where to stay away from her dad."

"Wait you stayed the night here." He said looking for answer in Sydney's eyes. "Syd, I don't even know who you are anymore. If you don't give me some answers soon it's over."

"Danny I don't care anymore every time some one tries to be nice to me you think they trying to hit on me so I guess it is over." She said with her face to the ground. Then after a long moment of silence she walked over to her car, got in and drove away. Leaving me and Danny standing there looking at each other.

"Thanks man you just ended the greatest relationship I had with someone." He said trying to hide his eyes from the sun coming up.

Man I was pissed off I could not believe that he was telling me that it was my fault that Syd broke up with him so I did what I thought was best "Hey I did not do anything to you and Sydney's Relationship after that thing that happened last night that she told me about I'm pretty sure she was never going to see you again anyway."

With that said he walked over to me stuck out his hand like he wanted to shake and when I reached down to take his hand and he punch me in the eye hitting me to the ground. After that he shakes his hand and tries to walk away, like I'm going to let some punk that punched me run away. I jumped up jumped him and we got in this rolling around fight until one of our neighbors called the cops.

When they got there they first pulled us away from each other then cuffed both of us. As my mother came out dressed she walked over to the police officer and asked him in a very sweet voice with a smile on her face "Excuse me sir, but why are you talking my son in?"

"I'm sorry mama, but for a fist fight we hold them over night." The police officer said while holding me by the cuffs.

"How about you let my son go because you know that I'm going to get on to him and take this young man home and let there parents take care of it. After all they are just kids and it was over a some stupid girl." My mom said try to get this to never happen on my permit record.

In unison Danny and I said "Sydney's not stupid."

Both mom and the officer looked over at us mom trying to mouth the words "Your not helping."

"If we do that and either one of you are caught again you will be staying two nights, aright." The officer told us as he look at us for an answer. "Frank undo their cuffs."

He said looking at his partner.

He threw Danny into the car to drive him home. Leaving me here with my mother that changed from a sweet smile to a really angry looking face. "Get into that house what the hell were you thinking. I don't know what I'm going to do to you." She said following me into the house.

As soon as I got in I run upstairs to my room to call Syd. As my mom sat downstairs trying to figure out what she was going to do with me. Dialing her number I had know idea what I was going to say.

"Hello." Sydney said in a clam voice like breaking up with Danny never happened.

"Hi Syd. It's me."

"I know, but why are you calling me?"

"uh… don't be surprised if you get a call from Danny say that I got him in trouble, because he threw the first punch."

"What are you talking about."

"You'll find out later, but how you doing right now."

"Uh, Vaughn could you hold on I have a call on the other line."

"Tell you what, I'll talk to you later. Bye," and I hung up.

**Sydney **

After that strange conversation with Vaughn I was ready to find out who was one the other line.

"Hello."

"Hey Syd."

"Danny what do you want?" I asked irritated because there is no reason a guy should call after he is broken up with.

"I just called because I need someone to talk to."

"I just talked to Vaughn he said something about you throw the first punch, Danny what is he talking about?"

"We got into a little fight."

"Oh so I leave and you guys start acting like little kids I can't stand you two anymore." After I said that I didn't want to talk to anyone anymore so I hung up.

Walking down the stairs a saw that no one seemed to be here. I figure my dad went back to his office after what happened, and Georgia, our nanny, wasn't here.

I'll I could think to do was watch T.V. but when I went to sit on the couch I'll I could do was replay that last night in my head. I had to get out of there.

Grabbing my things for a walk as I headed out the door I found a note my dad left.

_Syd,_

_Something came up I had to go to Boston I don't know when I'm going to be back I'll give you a call. No one is allowed over._

_-Dad_

I rolled my eye when I read the last part of that letter I knew that he was still thinking about what happened last night who could forget. As I ran I still replayed that night in my head. God, I'm never going to forget that. Suddenly I was knocked out of my daydream bya ghost from my past.

**Please read and Reveiw ;p**


	4. friend from the past

_This is contioing the day before I figure there are stll somethings that needed to be answered. _

**Sydney **

"Oh my God what are you doing here?" I asked my old best friend as I hugged him.

"I thought I would come by to say hi since I'm in this part of the woods."

"Weiss, so what are you doing here?"

"I came down to see all of my old friends since I'm on vacation from collage and I wanted to get away from the book."

"You mean the books your not studying."

"Yeah those books. Why are you running if I remember right you never run unless something bothering you."

"Yeah something is bothering me, but why don't we go head back to my house."

"As long as your dad is not there."

"Oh no he ran after what happened last night."

"Oh so something happened last night. what happened last night?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist and we headed to his car.

"Last night was prom." I said as we hoped into his burnt orange 74 Mustang.

"Tell me no more. You went to a guys house and your dad called. Wait you went to a party and got drunk. Wait no of those are right, but this one is you had a guy over and your dad caught you cuddling." Weiss said as he drove us to my house. "Tell me if I'm right I want to know."

"Yes and no." I told him looking at his cute round face.

"Ok then what happened I want to know." He said trying to keep his eyes on me and the rode.

"I went to a guys house after my dad caught me with Danny on the couch doing something more then cuddling." I said looking at the rode

"Ok I did not want to know that last part." He said looking at the rode.

"So why are you off this weekend anyway?"

"My summer started early this year at Virginia state."

"That reminds me guess where I'm going?"

"San Francisco?" Weiss asked clueless.

"No you get one more guess."

"UCLA?" He guessed again

"No. I'm going to Virginia State."

"You are?"

"Yeah. I'm going to the same collage as you."

"Awesome maybe we could be room mates."

"I doubt that my dad will let me live in a house that has one of my old boyfriends in it." I said as I looked at him.

"Hey Weiss why did we break up."

"Your dad said that if I ever see you again he would shoot me with a .22 Riffle from the roof of the house next door, but the fact that he threaten me wasn't it. It was the fact that it seemed he knew exactly what he was talking about, like he had done it before."

"Trust me my dad has never held a gun before." I said trying to get him to remember that all my dad was talk tough.

"You may think that way, but I think other wise." He said with his voice being kind of sacred sounding.

"Hey were here." I said pointing to my drive way.

"Hey Syd, who is that guy ." Weiss said nodding his head to Vaughn who was sitting on the front step.

"Oh God what is he doing here?"

"I take it you don't like him." He said putting his car into park.

"No he is one of the reasons I was running." I said opening my door to tell him to get out of here.

"Hey Syd, you left your cell at my house to." Vaughn said as he stood up to give it back. "Who is this guy," pointing to Weiss.

"This is Weiss he is and old friend that is visiting for the week end form collage." I explained leaving out the ex-boyfriend part.

"Oh, hey Syd, could I talk to you a second alone." He asked looking at Weiss when he said alone.

"Anything you want to say in front of Syd you can say in front of me." Weiss said putting his arm around my waist.

"Uh…didn't you say that I gave you to much info in the car." I explained looking up at him.

"Oh, yes I'll just go inside then." He said heading to the door.

Once he was inside Vaughn asked "What happened this morning?"

"What do you mean what happened this morning?"

"I mean you screaming in my ear when you woke up after you gave me that kiss."

"Oh you remember the kiss." I said trying to hide my eyes from him.

"Yeah, how did you get in my arms you were sleeping on the couch."

"I must have rolled on to the floor."

"Oh well I need to go then." He said walking back to his car.

"Uh… you need to watch out for your dad when I knocked he answered and asked who I was and if I knew were you were."

"Oh shit my dad's home." I said running to find out where Weiss had gone to inside.

Inside I found my dad sitting at the bar and Weiss no where insight "Dad what did you do with Weiss?"

"I disposed of him." He said making fun of me and reading the news paper at the same time.

"Dad. That's not funny."

"He's outside on the patio." My dad said without even blinking.

As I headed outside to see how scared he was I saw a news paper clipping I had never seen before.

**Please Review ;p**


End file.
